


Restraint

by cherrybina



Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybina/pseuds/cherrybina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin ties Bradley up. Light bondage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraint

"How much do you trust me?" Colin asks Bradley one day.

Bradley doesn't answer right away, but then he's on his knees with his face shoved into the pillows as Colin thrusts into him from behind, so he's pretty sure Colin already has some idea.

Later, when they are stretched out on the sheets, sleepy and a little bit sticky, he asks again. "How much do you trust me?"

Bradley's first reaction is to say yes to whatever it is Colin is trying to ask. After all, it's hard to even consider saying no when his toes are still tingling from a really fabulous orgasm, but he's been with Colin long enough to be a little bit leery. He's never pushed Bradley to do anything he doesn't want, but some of his ideas are a bit… unconventional, to say the least.

Bradley hesitates a moment, running possibilities through his mind. "Is this about that thing from the DVD? Because I'm pretty sure that was special effects or something. I don't actually think that's actually possible."

Colin laughs. "No. Well, not without a lot of practise anyway." Bradley smacks him on the arm.

"Then what?"

Colin rolls up onto one elbow and looks down at him. "I was thinking more along the lines of tying you up."

"As in, like…"

"As in, tie you to the bed," Colin interrupts, rolling over on top of him, catching Bradley's wrists in his hands and bringing them over his head, holding them to the headboard.

Bradley thinks for a moment. Bradley hadn't been a virgin when he meant Colin, not even close, but nearly all of the sex he'd had before this had him comfortably in control. He's never even considered the idea of getting tied up before now. Then again, before Colin he had never considered a lot of things.

Colin waits patiently, his face just inches from Bradley's, still holding his arms over his head.

"What if — what if I…" Bradley trails off.

"You can tell me to untie you anytime," Colin says, releasing Bradley's wrists. "And I will." Bradley believes him. The truth is he _does_ trust Colin, more than he's ever really trusted anyone, so he wraps his arms around Colin's back and pulls him down.

"Okay," he whispers into his neck.

Colin settles against Bradley and kisses him softly. "Okay," he repeats.

***

It's a few days before it comes up again. With the busy filming schedule, Bradley even manages to forget about it, so when Colin comes into his hotel room one night with a bag in his hands and a grin on his face, it takes Bradley a few minutes to catch up.

"Oh," he says, when Colin dumps the contents on the bed. Bradley picks up one of the restraints and examines it. The cuffs are made of fabric, soft and padded, and they fasten with Velcro. Attached to the cuff is a long strip of material, and Bradley figures that's the part that gets tied to the bed. His heart starts to pound as the reality of it clicks in his head: _tied to the bed_.

Colin sits down next to him and picks up the other cuff, fiddling with the long strip of material. After a moment he reaches out and puts his hand on Bradley's thigh in a reassuring gesture. "You can say no. It's okay if you say no."

"No," Bradley rasps, and Colin pulls his hand away. Bradley swallows and tries again. "No, I don't want to say no." His throat is suddenly very dry and he can hardly speak. "I mean, yes."

Colin smiles and kisses him, soft and sweet, before pushing him gently back on the bed. Bradley shakes a little, but he takes a deep breath and tries to relax. This is _Colin_. Colin, whose bed he has been sharing for months. Colin, who patiently puts up with all of his freak-outs about the fact that they're sleeping together. Colin, who talks so dirty it makes Bradley blush and then come so hard he can't see straight.

It's slow and easy at first. Colin kisses him unhurriedly, his body warm and heavy against his chest, and Bradley can't help but relax at the familiarity of it. Eventually, the kiss deepens, and they rub together through too many layers of fabric.

Colin pulls away long enough to strip off all his clothes, and then straddles Bradley's hips, leaning in for another kiss, his bare cock rubbing along Bradley's jeans. Bradley's shirt comes off next, the two of them pausing long enough to pull it over his head together, but Bradley's jeans prove to be more difficult. After a few fumbling attempts that leave them laughing breathlessly into each other's mouths, Colin finally sits up, hooks his fingers in the waistband of his jeans and pants, and yanks them both down Bradley's legs. When he presses down again, there's so much hot skin between them, and Bradley wraps his arms around Colin's back and holds him close.

When Bradley starts to arch up, his hands gripping Colin's hips and pulling him down, Colin breaks free of the kiss and pulls away. He reaches back for the restraints, and moves his knees so he's straddling Bradley's hips again. Bradley lifts his hands over his head and Colin leans forward and wraps the cuffs around his wrists, then secures the ties to the headboard.

Colin sits back and gazes down at him appraisingly. "All right?"

Bradley gives a quick experimental tug of his wrists. The material is soft on his skin, and there's enough give that his arms aren't stretched too tight. "Yeah."

Colin smiles and runs his hands down Bradley's arms to his chest. "Good."

It tickles and Bradley shivers a little as Colin's hands tease lightly over his skin. When Colin is done skating his fingertips over every inch of him, he uses his mouth to kiss and lick and taste, over his chest, down his thighs, everywhere except where he wants it the most.

Just as Bradley thinks he can't take another second, Colin moves his mouth away from where he's drawing slow circles with his tongue over Bradley's inner thigh and reaches for the lube on the bedside table. Bradley bends his knees so his feet are flat on the bed and watches as Colin slicks his fingers.

Up until now, it hasn't seemed to matter much that his arms are restrained, but as Colin slides one wet finger inside him, Bradley groans and pulls his arms, feeling helpless for the first time. He lets his thighs fall apart as Colin moves his finger in a maddeningly slow pace.

Bradley's cock is hard against his belly, but Colin is nowhere near it, and doesn't seem to be interested in doing much besides adding a second finger alongside the first. Bradley clenches his hands into fists, twisting them uselessly in the fabric of the cuffs.

"Touch me," he gasps finally.

Bradley's head is thrown back and his eyes squeezed shut, but he can hear the smile in Colin's voice. "I _am_ touching you."

"Colin, c'mon. I'm ready." He is, he really is. Colin has three fingers in him now, pressing deep, stretching him open.

"Oh, I know, but I'm not. You feel so good like this."

Bradley curls his head down to look at him. Colin is resting one hand on Bradley's knee as he watches his fingers move in and out.

Without thinking, Bradley tries to bring his hands down to grab at Colin, but all he manages to do is struggle against the restraints. Colin looks up at him and his eyes go wide as Bradley pulls uselessly at the headboard. He stills for a moment and then does it again, feeling a little thrill as Colin's breath hitches in his chest.

Colin pulls his fingers out and grips Bradley's thighs. "God, you look — you're so…" Colin's voice is tight and he crawls up the length of Bradley's body, bracing himself on either side of Bradley's outstretched arms and pressing down against him. As Colin ruts against Bradley, showing the first signs of desperation since they started, Bradley realises he's not so helpless after all.

"You want to tie my legs, too?" Bradley asks, spreading his legs as wide as he can. "Tie my ankles to the bedposts, all spread out and open for you, so you can do anything you want. Tease me with your fingers all night."

Colin doesn't answer; he just moans wordlessly and thrusts along Bradley's body. Bradley takes a deep breath, trying to keep his voice from wavering as Colin's cock slides against his own. "I could fight it all I want, but it wouldn't matter. You could do anything you want."

Colin groans and pulls back, catching his breath for a moment before reaching for a condom. After he manages to roll it over his cock, he looks down at Bradley. "You did that on purpose."

Bradley might be tied to the bed, but his legs are still free, so he wraps them around Colin's back and pulls him close the only way he can. "Just fuck me."

Colin drops his head and pushes in with one smooth stroke. Bradley's ready, he's been ready, but it still takes his breath away just like it does every time to feel Colin filling him up like this. They're still for a moment, and Colin presses a kiss to Bradley's mouth and runs his hands up Bradley's arms to where his wrists are fastened tight to the bed. He links his fingers with Bradley's and holds them there as he whispers into his mouth, "God, you are so hot like this."

Bradley squeezes Colin's hands and lifts his hips, urging Colin to move, and at long last, Colin hooks his arms under Bradley's knees and presses them to his chest. He thrusts into him, slow and steady at first, but picking up speed until they're both gasping for breath.

Colin is fucking into him so hard that Bradley is bent in half with his weight pressed up on his shoulders, and Bradley's got no leverage — he can't brace himself, he can't even thrust up to meet him, and he shudders as he realises he can't do anything except take it, however Colin wants to give. Bradley is pretty sure Colin feels it the moment he surrenders, because he leans into him and speeds up his thrusts, whispering in his ear that it's so good just like that. Bradley closes his eyes and just takes it all in — the burn in his arms as he pulls at the restraints, the tight grip of fingers digging into the backs of his thighs, the slick slide of Colin's cock pushing into him over and over, and he takes it and takes it and takes it.

When Colin reaches one hand between them and wraps it around Bradley's cock, it's all over, and he comes, his arms locked tight over his head. Colin follows a moment later, shoving hard against Bradley and then going still.

They're motionless for a moment, Colin breathing heavily into Bradley's neck, then he pulls out gently and lets Bradley's legs slip from his shoulders. Bradley hisses at the burn in his muscles.

"You okay?" Colin asks.

"Yeah," Bradley says, still a little shell-shocked. "Just…" He wiggles his wrists.

"Right," Colin says and reaches up to untie him. Bradley's arms are sore from being stretched over his head for so long, and even though the cuffs are soft, they still chafed a little where Bradley struggled against them.

Colin runs his fingers gently over the tender areas and then presses a kiss to the skin on the inside of his wrists. It feels strange when Bradley brings his arms down, and between the soreness in his shoulders and the ache in his thighs he feels like he spent the day at the gym, but when Colin kisses him, soft and gentle on the mouth, Bradley decides this was way more fun than bench presses and squats.

When Colin pulls away, Bradley realises he's holding the restraints in his hand. He looks at Bradley questioningly until Bradley nods in the direction of the closet. Colin slides out of bed and opens the closet door, placing the cuffs into the box that holds all of the other toys Bradley had never considered just a short time ago.

When Colin comes back to bed, he's grinning and Bradley can't help but smile too.


End file.
